lorasstudyabroadfandomcom-20200213-history
Packing
Pack your bags, unpack them and then repack half of what you were going to take! It is impractical and unreasonable to bring too much clothing. Pack a few high quality, durable items of clothing that are simple to wash. You will most likely buy clothes while overseas, so make sure you leave some extra space in your suitcase on the way over. Check individual airlines and/or bus companies concerning luggage weight and size limits. Space in your place of residence is often limited, and unless you have special needs, you should pack so that you can handle your own luggage by yourself. The United States Postal Service has discontinued international surface mail, so alll mail must be sent by airmail or shipping services and it is very expensive. It is best to take everything you need so you can avoid requesting heavy packages later. See the page below for a packing checklist. WHAT SHOULD I PACK ON MY CARRY-ON? Be sure to pack important entry documents, such as your passport, in your carry-on luggage or on you in a money belt; you will need to produce them upon arrival. Pack all necessary medications in your carry-on as well in case your checked luggage becomes lost. Pack a toothbrush, and perhaps a change of undergarments, especially for overnight flights. This is handy in case your luggage does not arrive at the same time as you (which DOES happen more often than you might think)! Bring no sharp items in your carry-on luggage. It’s also easier not to pack liquids and gels in your carry on luggage. These items will be removed and thrown away by security authorities at the airport. If you must bring liquids, make sure that they are in 3-ounce containers and that they fit in one 1-quart size ziplock bag. For more information on carry-on luggage visit your airline’s website and the TSA website at www.tsa.gov. WHAT SHOULD I ''NOT ''BRING? bedding ski equipment/bulky sports equipment precious jewelry large supply of shampoo/conditioner/deodorant/toothpaste (you can easily purchase these abroad and save hair dryers (buy one abroad) Packing Checklist for Carry-On Suitcases passport/visa contacts/extra contacts extra pair of clothes/underwear toiletries credit cards/cash glasses/sunglasses earplugs/eye mask fragile/prescious items medications medications empty water bottle reading materials flashdrive iPod camera laptop/power cord Packing Checklist for Checked Luggage In Dublin it gets cold with average temperatures from 32-50 degrees Fahrenheit in the winter. Fall and spring are usually mild, although this can vary. It can definitely be chilly, foggy, rainy and/or windy at times. Bring warm clothes that will keep you dry! It is often colder indoors than outdoors in all areas of Ireland. By American standards, it is always cold in the houses. It is windy when it rains, so a good poncho is better than an umbrella. There are a lot of puddles, so it is good to have water-proof shoes. Europeans can be a bit more formal than Americans, but it is common to see students in tennis shoes, bright colors and jeans. Bring your nicer casual clothes. One dressy outfit might be useful. Packing for Santiago de Compostela, Spain Located near the coast, Santiago de Compostela can be cold, damp, and windy, with periodic bouts of sunshine throughout the day. Spring is usually very rainy, but this varies year to year and it may be quite sunny and hot by the time you leave in May. The weather is very unpredictable, so you’ll want to buy a sturdy (make sure it’s sturdy) umbrella when you get there and carry it with you even on days that dawn sunny. Due to the type of construction and the absence of central heating systems in many of the buildings, it is often colder indoors than outdoors in all areas of Spain. By American standards, it is always cold in the houses. Do as the Spaniards do; dress in layers and do not walk around barefoot in the home! The practice is not only frowned upon by Spaniards, but homes in Spain are not carpeted. The custom is to wear felt slippers. Several years ago Spaniards dressed very conservatively and more formally than Americans, but now it is common to see male students in street shoes and female students in bright colors and jeans. In fact, jeans are probably the most typical article of clothing, with the possible exception of high-heeled shoes. While casual clothes are acceptable nowadays, sweatpants and hooded sweatshirts are not common, and athletic clothes and tennis shoes are still not typically worn in Spain except when working out. Women concerned about style may want to pack some dresses, skirts, and heels. Packing for South Africa Remember it will be hot when you arrive and cold when you leave, or vice versa if you are studying in the fall. Loras students dress very casually compared to students in South Africa. Students there have a more formal appearance; they don’t go to school in pajamas. Bring a few outfits to go out in, good sturdy walking shoes, and clothes you can layer. For women: Bring clothes you like and are comfortable in, although baggy clothes are not common. Be sure clothes can be cared for easily, such as wash-and-wear or permanent press. Skirts, blouses, dresses, slacks and jeans are all acceptable for women. For men: basics (slacks, jeans, casual and dressy shirts) are very appropriate, but men tend to dress up more in trendy clothes. Backpacks, sturdy camping clothes, hiking boots or even a sleeping bag may be put to frequent use during the year. How can I prepare for the flight over? • If you are prone to motion sickness, bring appropriate medication. • If you are sick, take decongestants before and during the air travel to avoid trauma to the eardrums. • Drink plenty of water and non-alcoholic beverages, as it is easy to become dehydrated on long overseas flights. • Get up and walk around to help your circulation to avoid stiffness and swelling of feet and ankles.